Unconditional, Unoriginal
by Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein
Summary: It was the happiest summer I had ever had, the happiest summer anyone anywhere had ever had. /ExB, to "6 Months" by Hey Monday/


"**the happiest summer I had ever had, the happiest summer **_**anyone anywhere**_** had ever had"**

_**june**_

_**you're the direction I follow to get home / when I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go / and it's like I can't feel a thing without you around / and don't mind me if I get weak in the knees / 'cause you have that effect on me, you do / everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight / but I'm okay / and I can't think of anybody else / who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**_

"Hello, Carlisle," I said cheerfully—too cheerfully, considering my circumstances—as he walked into the huge, airy room, warm with summer air. Edward was right beside me, holding my hand, as Carlisle crouched down to where my leg was extended.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle returned. He smiled at me, then at Edward, before beginning to examine the plaster-covered leg. The reality of what was happening set in as Carlisle collected a variety of seemingly mismatched medical supplies, and I glanced at Edward with fear in my eyes. He squeezed my hand, smiling in that crooked way of his that made me breathless, and the worries melted away.

"I'm here," he murmured, the smile still on his face. That relieved me. The smallest things got me now. I beamed up at him, sunny once again.

I closed my eyes as Carlisle started to saw at my leg. Edward pulled closer, stroking my hair with one hand while rubbing my shoulders with his other. I didn't dare open my eyes, knowing what was happening behind them and not wanting to see.

"All right, Bella, you're done," Carlisle said easily. I opened my eyes and stared down at my exposed leg. It seemed paler than my already alabaster skin, and weak. Pieces of the white plaster that had once encased the limb were strewn everywhere.

"Can I stand?" I asked tentatively.

"You can try. Your leg is probably a little weak, though," Carlisle advised. "Edward, why don't you help her?" Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me to my unsteady feet.

The minute I put weight on the newly healed foot, I staggered into Edward's arms. "Crap," I mumbled.

"Don't push it, Bella," said Edward gently. "I can always carry you everywhere." He scooped me into his arms. I giggled.

"Put me down," I protested feebly. I didn't want to be let down. I never wanted him to let go. I never wanted him to leave me. And this was one way to guarantee that would never happen.

"**the happiest summer I had ever had, the happiest summer **_**anyone anywhere**_** had ever had"**

_**july**_

_**months going strong now and no goodbye / unconditional, unoriginal, always by my side / meant to be together, meant for no one but each other / you love me, I love you harder so / everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight / but I'm okay / and I can't think of anybody else / who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**_

"Bells, there's gonna be a huge party tonight at La Push," Charlie was saying to me. "Billy Black and Harry Clearwater are gonna be barbecuing, and we'll all watch the fireworks. You in? I know Jacob Black's anxious to see you again." Charlie was trying to sell me on this Fourth of July party, but I already had plans.

"Remember, Dad? I'm spending the day with the Cullens," I reminded him.

Charlie frowned. "And you can't come, even for a little while?" he asked.

I wanted to. I wanted to bring Edward for barbecue and to snuggle up in his chest as we sat on the beach watching fireworks. But I knew that Edward wouldn't set foot on Quileute land, and if I couldn't be with Edward, what was the point of going to any party?

So it was off to the Cullens'. Edward's Volvo pulled up in the driveway and patiently honked once. "Bye, Dad!" I called as I raced at the door. "Be home after the fireworks!"

"See ya, Bells!" he yelled back as I was slamming the door behind me.

I slid eagerly into the passenger seat of the silver car. "Hey, Edward," I said eagerly.

He laughed lightly under his breath, a sound I loved. "Hello, Bella," he said in his velvet voice. His golden eyes smoldered at me, and I melted a little inside. "Are you ready? Emmett bought some smoke bombs, and he and Jasper want to set them off in the backyard." He shook his head, as if he thought his brothers' antics were unbearably juvenile. I grinned.

"Absolutely. Let's go."

He drove us and we chattered aimlessly, the way we had all summer long. When we parked in his driveway, yellow and blue smoke was clouded thickly in the front yard. It was obviously Emmett, with Jasper snickering in the background. "Hey, Edward! Hi, Bella!" I couldn't see him through the smoke, but I heard his laugh.

"Hi, Emmett," I replied with a smile.

"Carlisle and the girls are inside," Jasper told us. "Esme wants to say hi to Bella."

Edward and I went inside. We hung out with Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie, then after a while went and joined Emmett and Jasper, watching as they set off sparking fireworks and smoke bombs. The sun began to set, and it emerged as a huge orange ball from the clouds that shrouded the sky. A sunbeam enveloped the Cullen house, and suddenly, all seven Cullens were sparkling. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward, who—amidst the beautiful people here—managed to be the most beautiful. Then twilight fell, darkness along with it.

The festivities went on, until we heard a crackle in the background. Emmett suffocated his smoke bomb, then pointed at a clearing in the sky. "Look! Fireworks!" he exclaimed.

Edward pulled me into his lap, and we gazed at the beautiful display of color, light, and sound. I was transfixed—the colors reminded me of Edward's glittering skin. And after it was over, he bent down and kissed me, hard. There were more sparks in that kiss than in any pyrotechnic that day.

"**the happiest summer I had ever had, the happiest summer _anyone anywhere_ had ever had"**

_**august**_

_**so please give me your hands / so please give me a lesson on how to steal / steal a heart as fast as you stole mine / as you stole mine, yeah / oh, and everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight / but I'm okay / and I can't think of anybody else / who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you / so please give me your hands / so please, just take my hand**_

This afternoon in the meadow was just like the first. Edward lay, shirt unbuttoned, in the brilliant sunlight. Except this time, I didn't stay curled in a ball. I was lying right next to him. His incandescent arm wrapped around my shoulder, keeping me close to him. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him.

"This is how it should be," I whispered to him. "We should move somewhere, just you and me, so we can have afternoons like this. I want to watch you in the sun all the time."

He chuckled. "I want to be with you too. I want to keep you with me and have seasons in the sun."

"That would be nice." I rolled slightly, so I was facing him. He shifted, too, and it was simple then to just lean in to kiss him with as much passion as I could muster. This was perfection, and it would never change.

Or so I thought.


End file.
